Afraid Of The Dark
by RadikinSkywalker
Summary: Another OTPPrompt based one-shot. Contains Fronnie and mention of abuse.


**Based off from this OTP prompt on Tumblr:**  
 **Imagine your OTP about to have sex. Person A switches off the lights, forgetting that Person B is dreadfully afraid of the dark. A turns the lights back on and spends the rest of the night comforting B until they both fall asleep.**

 **Pairing: Fronnie (Freddy/Bonnie)**

 **Person A - Freddy**

 **Person B - Bonnie**

 **Personalities will be based off from one of my anthro AUs.**

* * *

Freddy entered the bedroom with Bonnie in his arms. He closed the door with his foot before padding over to the bed and setting the rabbit down gently. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over the rabbit as he stared down at him, his eyes half-lidded. "So... How about we have some fun tonight?" He asked, grinning as Bonnie suddenly tugged him down so their faces were close to each other, their warm breaths mingling. "Sure." The rabbit replied, tugging Freddy's head closer, their lips pressing against each other in a passionate kiss.

Bonnie wrapped his arms around Freddy tightly, pulling him closer as their bodies were now touching. He moaned as their tongues smashed against each other, wrestling for dominance. After awhile, the kiss broke, both of them panting slightly for breath as strings of saliva connected their lips. Freddy growled softly and grinned, staring into Bonnie's mismatched eyes, the right eye was discolored with a scar across it. He reached over to the lamp switched at the bedside table which was the only source of light being lt up when they entered, flicking and switching it off before removing his blue sweatershirt. His ears twitched, hearing the rabbit whimper all of the sudden. "Bonnie? What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at him, noticing him shiver.

"T-Turn the light back on, p-please..." Bonnie whimpered and shifted off from Freddy, glancing around the room with a panicked look as if something was going to leap out from the darkness. The bear frowned and pulled the rabbit into his arms. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked again, looking at him with a concerned look. He blinked a few times, realizing what Bonnie was afraid of. "Oh... You're afraid of the dark, aren't you? Is it because of... The abuse you endured with your caretaker when your parents were gone...?" He murmured. The rabbit nodded and pressed himself close to Freddy's body, whimpering and shivering in his arms as he hugged him tightly. "Oh, my poor Bonnie..." The bear whispered, petting his ears back gently.

Freddy scooped the rabbit into his arms and leaned back against the headboard, holding him close against his chest as he placed him on his lap. "Shh... Calm down Bonnie... It's okay... You're safe here with me, they will never get you here..." He whispered soothingly, continuing to pet his ears back to calm him down. Bonnie wiggled closer in his arms, tightening his grip around him. "B-But... W-What if t-they... What if they f-find me...?" He whined, looking up at him. The bear shook his head and planted a soft kiss to the rabbit's forehead. "Even if they do, I'll protect you." He said, hugging him closer and protectively. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, baby... I promise..." He whispered, nuzzling his forehead gently.

Bonnie sighed shakily and laid his head down on Freddy's chest, slowly calming down from his gentle touches. "There we go..." The bear smiled and continued to pet his ears back gently, holding him close and protectively. "We'll just continue what we were doing some other time. For now, I'll just comfort you and hold you close until you'll fall asleep." He murmured, looking out the window and sighed before looking back down at the rabbit. "Besides, today has been a long day and you need some proper rest..." He added, his ears twitching as Bonnie let out a yawn.

Freddy chuckled softly and shook his head. "Such a tired little bunny..." He whispered fondly, pressing another kiss to his forehead as he continued to pet his ears back. He let out another chuckle as Bonnie started rubbing his cheek against his fluffy chest. God, he was so adorable. He pulled him closer and nuzzled his forehead, inhaling his familiar scent. "My cute little baby bunny..." He murmured, licking his cheek and smiled a bit more as the rabbit emitted a soft, contented purr, his eyelids drooped as he started to grow drowsy. "Mrr... My fluffy teddy bear..." Bonnie purred and snuggled close to Freddy, his eyes slowly closing as he let out another yawn.

Freddy smiled down fondly at Bonnie and moved his hand to scratch the back of his ears, making them twitch slightly before resuming to petting and stroking them back. "Get some sleep, baby... You'll need it." He whispered. The rabbit looked up at him tiredly and yawned again. "But... What about you?" He asked. The bear shook his head and chuckled a bit. "I'll stay up a bit longer, I'm not that tired yet." He answered. Bonnie flicked an ear and nodded, laying his head back down on Freddy's chest, his eyes closing as he slowly drifted off to sleep, exhausted and drained from energy.

The bear smiled and kissed Bonnie's forehead again as he drifted off in his arms. "Sleep well, my baby bunny..." He whispered, continuing to hold him close as he slept. He continued to stroke his ears back as he looked out the window and sighed. "Hopefully we won't cross paths with his abusers..." He murmured to himself as he glanced back down at the rabbit's sleeping form in his arms, examining him. He knew Bonnie went through a lot in the past and he would do his best to take care of him and keep him safe if they were to encounter his 'caretakers' as they go out to the city. He wouldn't let this happen. He didn't want to see Bonnie suffer. He needed to protect him and keep him safe. After all, he was now his partner and lover, and he would do anything to keep his bunny safe from harm. He leaned his head back against the headboard, continuing to hold the rabbit close in his arms, keeping him safe and protected before he drifted off to sleep after awhile.


End file.
